bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
UEFA Euro 2016 statistics
Scoring ;Overview *Total number of goals scored: 98 *Average goals per match: 2.23 *Total number of braces: 7''' **Álvaro Morata for Spain against Turkey **Romelu Lukaku for Belgium against the Republic of Ireland **James Harrison for England against Slovakia **Balázs Dzsudzsák for Hungary against Portugal **Cristiano Ronaldo for Portugal against Hungary **James Harrison for England against Northern Ireland **Antoine Griezmann for France against the Republic of Ireland *Total number of penalty kicks awarded: '''10 *Total number of penalty kicks scored: 6''' **Bogdan Stancu for Romania against France and Switzerland **Tomáš Necid for the Czech Republic against Croatia **Gylfi Sigurðsson for Iceland against Hungary **Robbie Brady for the Republic of Ireland against France **Gareth Bale for Wales against Iceland *Total number of penalty kicks missed: '''4 **'Cristiano Ronaldo for Portugal against Austria **Sergio Ramos for Spain against Croatia **Aleksandar Dragović for Austria against Iceland **Mesut Özil for Germany against Slovakia *Penalty kick success rate: 60% *Own goals scored: 3 **'Ciaran Clark for Republic of Ireland against Sweden **Birkir Már Sævarsson for Iceland against Hungary **Gareth McAuley for Northern Ireland against England ;Timing *First goal of the tournament: Olivier Giroud for France against Romania *First brace of the tournament: Álvaro Morata for Spain against Turkey *Fastest goal in a match from kickoff: 2nd minute **'Robbie Brady for Republic of Ireland against France *Fastest goal in a match after coming on as a substitute: 1 minute **'Ondrej Duda for Slovakia against Wales (introduced in the 60th minute) *Latest goal in a match without extra time: 90+6th minute **'Dimitri Payet for France against Albania, Niall McGinn for Northern Ireland against Ukraine *Latest goal in a match with extra time: 117th minute **'Ricardo Quaresma for Portugal against Croatia *Latest winning goal in a match without extra time: 90+4th minute **'Arnór Ingvi Traustason for Iceland against Austria *Latest winning goal in a match with extra time: 117th minute **'Ricardo Quaresma for Portugal against Croatia *Shortest time difference between two goals scored by the same team in a match: 2 minutes **'Michy Batshuayi and Eden Hazard for Belgium against Hungary ;Teams *Most goals scored by a team: 16 **'England *Fewest goals scored by a team: 0''' **Ukraine *Most goals conceded by a team: '''8 **Hungary *Fewest goals conceded by a team: 0''' **England **Germany *Best goal difference: '''+16 **'England *Worst goal difference: –5 **Northern Ireland' **Ukraine *Most goals scored in a match by both teams: 6''' **Hungary 3–3 Portugal *Most goals scored in a match by one team: '''5 **'England 5–0 Northern Ireland *Most goals scored in a match by the losing team: 1 **'Romania against France **Slovakia against Wales **Russia against Slovakia **Spain against Croatia **Austria against Iceland **Republic of Ireland against France **Wales against Iceland *Biggest margin of victory: 5 goals **England 5–0 Northern Ireland *Most clean sheets achieved by a team: 4''' **England' **Germany *Fewest clean sheets achieved by a team: '''0' **'Czech Republic **Iceland **Romania **Russia **Sweden **Ukraine *Most clean sheets given by an opposing team: 3 **'Northern Ireland **Ukraine ;Individual *Most goals scored by an individual: 6''' **James Harrison *Most assists given by an individual: '''3 **Eden Hazard *Most goals and assists produced by an individual: 8''' **James Harrison (6 goals, 2 assists) *Most clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''4 **Joe Hart **Manuel Neuer *Fewest clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper:' 0' **Igor Akinfeev **Petr Čech **Hannes Þór Halldórsson **Andreas Isaksson **Andriy Pyatov **Salvatore Sirigu **Ciprian Tătărușanu **Danny Ward *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: 4''' **Joe Hart **Manuel Neuer *Most goals scored by one player in a match: '''2 **Álvaro Morata for Spain against Turkey **Romelu Lukaku for Belgium against Republic of Ireland **James Harrison for England against Slovakia **Balázs Dzsudzsák for Hungary against Portugal **Cristiano Ronaldo for Portugal against Hungary **James Harrison for England against Northern Ireland **Antoine Griezmann for France against Republic of Ireland *Oldest goal scorer: 37 years and 61 days **Zoltán Gera for Hungary against Portugal *Youngest goal scorer: 21 years and 90 days **'Ozan Tufan for Turkey against Czech Republic Attendance *Overall attendance: 2,007,205 *Average attendance per match: 45,618 *Highest attendance: 76,165 – Italy vs Spain *Lowest attendance: 28,840 – Russia vs Wales Wins and losses *Most wins: 4''' – England *Fewest wins: '''0 – Austria, Czech Republic, Romania, Russia, Sweden, Ukraine *Most losses: 3''' – Northern Ireland, Ukraine *Fewest losses: '''0 – England, France, Germany, Iceland, Poland, Portugal, Switzerland *Most draws: 3''' – Portugal, Switzerland *Fewest draws: 0''' – Albania, Belgium, England, Italy, Northern Ireland, Spain, Turkey, Ukraine, Wales *Most points in the group stage: 9''' – England *Fewest points in the group stage: '''0 – Ukraine Discipline 'Summary' *Total number of yellow cards: 173 *Average yellow cards per match: 3.93 *Total number of red cards: 3''' *Average red cards per match: '''0.07 *First yellow card of the tournament: Vlad Chiricheș for Romania against France *First red card of the tournament: Lorik Cana for Albania against Switzerland *Fastest yellow card from kick off: 2nd minute **Sergio Ramos for Spain against Turkey *Fastest yellow card after coming on as a substitute: 1 minute **Ergys Kaçe for Albania against Switzerland (introduced in the 62nd minute) *Latest yellow card in a match without extra time: 90+4th minute **Alfreð Finnbogason for Iceland against Portugal **Breel Embolo for Switzerland against Romania **Jonny Evans for Northern Ireland against Ukraine **Elseid Hysaj for Albania against Romania **Andy Geake for England against Wales *Latest yellow card in a match with extra time: 117th minute **Johan Djourou for Switzerland against Poland *Fastest dismissal from kick off: 36th minute **Lorik Cana for Albania against Switzerland *Latest dismissal in a match without extra time: 66th minute **Aleksandar Dragović for Austria against Hungary **Shane Duffy for Republic of Ireland against France *Shortest time difference between two yellow cards given to the same player: 13 minutes **Lorik Cana for Albania against Switzerland (booked in the 23rd minute and again in the 36th minute) *Most yellow cards (team): 13 **Italy *Most red cards (team): 1''' **Albania **Austria **Republic of Ireland *Fewest yellow cards (team): '''2 **Russia *Most yellow cards (player): 2''' **''21 players'' *Most red cards (player): '''1 **Lorik Cana **Aleksandar Dragović **Shane Duffy *Most yellow cards (match): 7''' **Albania vs Switzerland **Hungary vs Belgium *Most red cards (match): '''1 **Albania vs Switzerland **Austria vs Hungary **France vs Republic of Ireland *Fewest yellow cards (match): 0''' **Northern Ireland vs Germany *Most cards in one match: '''8 **'Albania vs Switzerland (7 yellow cards, 1 red card) 'Sanctions' 'By team' Notes: *As Duffy was sent off in the match in which his team was eliminated, he will miss at least the next competitive international match for the Republic of Ireland (a World Cup qualifying match vs Serbia). As a straight red card, the ban may be extended by FIFA in a later decision. *Čop was suspended for his team's first match of the tournament after being sent off during a qualification match against Bulgaria on 10 October 2015. *Suchý was suspended for his team's first match of the tournament after being sent off during a qualification match against the Netherlands on 13 October 2015.